Madly in Love and Hopelessly Devoted
by DrunkOffOfCandy
Summary: I, Brittany S. Pierce, am madly in love and hopelessly devoted to her. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

She had the kind of voice that made your heart melt, yet she rarely spoke in public. She had this face that would make all of the angels jealous, yet she kept her head down. She had the complexion that even the greatest Neutrogena models would be envious of, yet she never showed too much of it at once. She had the body of one of the Victoria Secret Angels, but still insisted on wearing baggy hoodies and pants. You could tell her that she was the most gorgeous person you've ever seen and she'd just push up her glasses and deny the comment.

She was just that kind of person.

She was my first real love, and I was hers. I've thought of her everyday since I first saw her walking through the loud and crowded hallway. I still can't stop thinking about her. I always wonder where she is today. When we had said good bye, she promised me that she would chase her dream. I know she didn't though. With a voice like hers, she would already be signed to a record label and have a platinum hit.

She was always the sweetest most caring person in the world. She knew things that not even the most prestigious scientists knew. I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I know that not everybody could solve for X as fast as she could.

I miss her terribly. I wish I could stop being a sad panda, but I know that I won't be happy unless she's right here by my side. She told me that it would be okay if I were to date somebody else, but I couldn't. If I dated somebody else, Katy Perry's "Thinking of You" starts to play in my head. She had also told me that we would keep in touch, but I couldn't even do that. It was too painful to know that she wasn't right by my side.

Why did I have to flunk? I really should have tried harder. She told me that I did try, that I tried as hard as I could. It doesn't feel that way though. She had even tutored me everyday after school, yet the material just wouldn't stick. She would even make up stories that were related to what we had been studying that day. It wasn't her fault I didn't pass. I just should've tried harder. If I hadn't done that, I wouldn't be writing this.

I feel like half of my heart is missing, and in some sad way, I hope she feels the same. I know it's mean to wish sorrow upon somebody, let alone somebody you love, but I just hope that she misses me as much as I miss her.

My life practically revolved around her. She was the rock that held me somewhat close to the ground so I wouldn't stray too far off into the clouds, and I was her balloon that made sure she strayed from her spot on the ground. We fit together like two jigsaw puzzles. Without her I feel like a 1500 piece puzzle with on piece missing. I feel unaccomplished.

She had always been that person who supported me even when I felt like the world was against me. Like when I would fail a test or my parents would give me one of those lectures telling me that I should just do something practical with my life. She was always there though. "Imagine this, Britt," She would start off. "You're standing on the stage in one of the biggest auditoriums you've ever seen in your career of being a successful dancer. There's an enormous crowd chanting your name, but it dies down once the music begins. You glide across the stage with such ease and elegance. You're parents are on the balcony smiling with pride and nodding their heads approvingly, knowing they should have trusted you to make it as far as you have."

"Where are you?" I would always ask her.

"I'm watching you from backstage with an adoring smile and a look on my face that says 'I told you so,." She would answer with a large smile and a chaste kiss on the lips.

But that didn't happen. When I did have that exact scenario, she wasn't there back stage with that look. When interviewers ask me what powers all of the emotion in my dancing, I would just give off a sad smile and a shrug. I hope she sometimes searches me on Google or YouTube, just to see how I'm doing. I hope she doesn't read the Tabloids though. No many how many times I tried to deny the rumor of dating Sam Evans, it just keeps resurfacing. I hope she doesn't believe that I'm dating him. She knows that I'm a sucker for brunettes, not blondes.

The public has no idea I'm in love with somebody I haven't seen in years. Sometimes I refer vaguely to being in love. I had done that the other day on David Letterman and when he had asked me who it was I was in love with, I just shrugged and said something to distract from the subject. I was tempted to call her out, just so she'd know I haven't given up on our love. I hope that she hasn't either.

I don't think she'd do that though. She promised she'd watch me with love filled eyes as I climbed to the top, and I told her I'd do the same. I haven't been able to though. I know her parents were supportive of her dreams, and I would always give her the push towards it. The only problem was that she was afraid to fly. She didn't want to go too far from the nest, and she was scared to death of falling. I don't think it helps that she's afraid of heights.

Every Christmas I ask Santa to at least see her again. For her to be happy. For her to still love me, even with all of the rumors circulating the gossip sights. Old friends telling the tabloids that I've 'changed' since being discovered. The truth is though, that I'm still the ditzy blonde she fell for. I still believe in Santa. I still wear that unicorn necklace she gave me for our first Valentine's Day every where I go. Most importantly, and I cannot stress this enough, I still love her. I hope she can believe it.

Every Christmas I'm denied my wish. I hope this Christmas is different though. I hope she shows up at my door, just as amazing as I had always remembered.

I really just miss the little things about her. Like how she was left handed. How incredibly soft her skin was and how gentle her touch was. How great she was with kids. I miss how her eyes scrunched and her dimples showed when she laughed. I miss her laugh too. So, so much. I miss those sarcastic comments and the arch of her right, never her left, eyebrow when she wants me to elaborate on something. I even miss her baggy hoodies. I miss how when she was with somebody she didn't like or doing something she didn't want to do, she would push her glasses further up her nose awkwardly.

I just miss her in general

It's true. Just as true as it was three years ago and just as true as it will be until the day I die (maybe even into the after life).

I, Brittany S. Pierce, am madly in love and hopelessly devoted to Santana M. Lopez.

**Ta Da! Okay, I have a question for you. Should I continue this or should I just keep it as a one shot and let you substitute your own reality for what happens next?**

**~J :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since you guys wanted me to continue it, it is now a three shot. I didn't style this in the same way I had the last chapter. This mostly focuses on what Santana's life has been like since.**

**~J :3**

* * *

I'm not going to sugar coat it. My life kind of sucks right now. It's just so tedious. I crave something spontaneous, or some type of change in the schedule that my life now runs on. Get up, eat, go to work, come home, stalk her, eat, and then go to bed. Creepily enough, stalking her is my favorite part of the day. I can't help it. . .

I honestly can't help a lot of things that are relevant to her. I can't help that I can't stop checking her social media site accounts. I can,t help that I think about her sixty eight present of the day (it was a long day at work when I made those calculations). I just can't help that she's so amazing.

I don't regret breaking up with her though. She's got much better things now and if she were to have stayed with me, she might be in the same place as I am. I just want her to be happy, and that's just not the way to do it. I think she's better off without me. She's probably forgotten about me already, or fallen out of love with me. I know I haven't fallen out of love with her, but yesterday on David Letterman she had said that she was in love. It's nice that she moved on, it really is, but I just wish I could do the same. It's probably that Evan's boy that the public continues to talk about. They look cute together, I guess. She must have gotten over her attraction to brunettes

Some of her 'old friends' in tabloids are always saying how much fame has changed her, but I know that's not true. She still has that child-like glint in her electrifyingly blue eyes and half of the pictures in the magazines are of her skipping, or eating ice cream. Sometimes she's feeding the ducks too, something we used to do together more often than most things. (Aside from cuddling). That makes me slightly sad and depressed, but oh well. That's life for ya' I don't know what kind of friends they were, but clearly not good ones.

What hurts the most though, is that she never replied to any of my texts or emails. It's almost as if she had wanted to break up.

I miss her (in case it wasn't apparent to you earlier). So, so much. No matter what my brain says, all my heart and I want to do is get on the the next available flight to Los Angeles one of the biggest, most passionate kisses of all time. Stupid brain, always dictating body movements and being such a realist.

I tried to pursue singing after graduation like I had promised, I really did. It just didn't turn out too well. I did, however, have the amazing opportunity to write a few Doctor Who episodes that had aired. That was absolutely awesome. After that, I moved to New York and I'm probably doing one of the most boring jobs ever invented in the history of the universe. Accounting. I suppose there was a time I had liked numbers and math, but now all that In have is an intense, burning hatred for it. I'm glad Brittany's at least doing something she loves.

XXX

I slam then front door of my apartment closed and head straight for my laptop. I quickly log in and go straight to my default browser that opened up automatically to . This first thing I notice is Brittany as the cover story. I immediately click the link. I stare at the article for a few seconds before actually beginning to read.

XXX

DANCER BRITTANY S. PIERCE IS IN LOVE!

Has the fabulous dancer, Brittany S. Pierce found her one true love? We think sure as hell think so. Since that comment on David Letterman, everyone has been bombarding the dancer with questions of who it is. Her manager, Kurt Hummel, who is sick of all the hullabaloo, says that if we want answers to tune in to the episode of The Ellen DeGeneres Show taking place on this fine Christmas Eve to get the answer. We, however, have been accumulating a suspect list. This includes Channing Tatum, Taylor Lautner, Andrew Garfeild, Josh Hutcherson, and of course we have Sam Evans.  
Tune in to Ellen at four to find out  
You favorite reporter,

Jacob Ben Israel,

XXX

I slowly close the laptop in front of me and looked at the TV set suspiciously. This could either end with happiness and pure joy, or I might get my heart broken, no, shattered. I check the time on my watch to see that it's five minutes until four. Well isn't that convenient?

I grab the remote off of the coffee table and slowly sink into the couch, flipping the TV on. I turn it to the channel Ellen is on and smile. Then I realize I have to sit through four minutes of Dr. Phil.

Three minutes

Two minutes

One minute

Half a minute

"AHA it's on" I cheer out loud before blushing and pushing my glasses further up my nose, pretending the sudden outburst never happened.

I watch as Brittany comes on, a proud smile etched onto my features. It had always been a dream if hers to be on Ellen. She skips over to the red fabric couch and her and Ellen exchange pleasantries. They went onto tell small stories and tell jokes until Ellen leans in, a look of curiosity on her face.

"So what's this I hear about you being in love, Brittany?" She asks and the were Oohh's going through the audience.

"I'm in love." Brittany repeats simply with a shrug, clearly trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Are you positively sure it's love?"

"I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life." Brittany states confidently.

"Well then, aren't you going to tell us who the lucky person is?"

"I, uh, yeah I guess. You may think it's kind of stupid though."

"Love is never stupid." Ellen assured her,

"There was this girl in high school." My heart flutters. I was a girl in her high school. "We dated for about two years until I flunked my senior year and she moved on to college." This is starting to sound suspiciously like me. . . "She was just amazing. Before she left, she told me that she would always love me the most, and I'm totally holding it against her. The only problem is that I haven't seen her since that day." Brittany stares off into space, a slight smile on her face as she continues. "It may seem kind of naïve to still love her, but I. . . I just couldn't stop." She shrugs and turns her attention back to Ellen.

"What is this lovely woman's name?" Ellen asks.

I swear if she says anything other than-

"Santana. Santana Lopez." Brittany smiles shyly before looking down at her hands.

"FUCK YES!" I scream as I jump off of the couch and punch the air above me. That's me! She still loves me! I have to go call my mom. No, stop being uncool, Lopez. Besides, she's probably already watching this anyways. I turn my attention back to the TV, smiling like a lunatic.

"If she was watching right now," I AM " What would you say to her?"

"I love you." She says shyly before looking back down at her hands. Shy Brittany never fails to be adorable.

"I love you too." I whisper back to the TV set.

"We wish you and Santana the best of luck, but I'm afraid that that is all the time we have. I'll see you guys tomorrow and have a Merry Christmas." Ellen waves to the audience and gave Brittany a good bye hug as she walks off stage.

I immediately spring into action and buy the next available plane ticket to Los Angeles California.


	3. Chapter 3

That was. . . Nerve wracking for Brittany, to say at the least. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, but a new one had taken it's place. When she had made that comment on Letterman, she never imagined it to lead to this. Everything had just became too much for Brittany and Kurt, her manager. All the calls, people begging for interviews, bombarding them on the streets, it all just became too much.

Kurt decided to schedule an emergency interview with Ellen (apparently she owed Kurt for being her beard back in the day) with the soul intentions of having Brittany reveal this secret love. She wasn't too thrilled because she knew she would be really anxious until she heard something from Santana.

And she is.

Part of her hopes Santana had been watching, but the other part of her hopes that she wasn't. It's sort of like a really big test and the teacher asks you if you want to see your grade. Part of you is overwhelmed with curiosity and the hope that you had passed, while the other part of you is too afraid to find out what it because you're afraid that you failed.

That's how she feels right now. If Santana watched and returned the feelings then Brittany might figuratively die of happiness, but if she doesn't return the feelings then. . . Brittany just doesn't know what she'll do. This had kept her up half of the night. One of the worst parts is that it's Christmas Eve, which basically means that if she doesn't get get to sleep soon, Santa won't come. That pretty much means no Santana which is just a devastating thought for Brittany. She's not quite sure how he'll get Santana, but he'll need all the magic he can get.

Santana on the other hand, was absolutely ecstatic. She was dodging through crowds and crowds of people at the New York airport.

"Flight three. . . Eight. . . Nine is now boarding." A monotonous voice announced from above. Santana immediately jumped from her seat and rushed to the plane, flashing her plane ticket to the security guard along the way. She proceeded to grab one of the seats that was more towards the middle and refrained from screaming "FUCK YEAH!" For the seventh time tonight. She was just really excited.

The flight had been boring overall and most of the time on the plane Santana was trying to sit still. It may not have helped that she drank five cups of coffee. The attendant just kept coming back, and who was she to say no to coffee?

The flight had landed around seven in the morning and Santana immediately sprinted outside the airport. She froze just outside the door

"Fuck." She cursed before running back inside to go grab her bags from the baggage claim.

Then she ran outside and searched for a taxi. "Why is it so crowded?" She thought aloud. "It's only the twenty fi- oh. It's Christmas. Fuck, I forgot about that." She looked around for a few more minutes until she decided she was wasting time just by looking. She ran out into the busy streets.

Brittany had just gotten up out of bed after the small amount of sleep she had. She trudged into the living room. Nothing. No Santana. No presents under the tree ( well she said she either wanted Santana or nothing, but she didn't think he'd take it so literally). It was a silent and empty house that's atmosphere seemed to be a dramatic mix of devastation and depression, despite the bright colors. She took a deep, dramatic sigh before plopping down onto her red couch. She picked mindlessly at the hem of her blue sleep shorts and snuggle further into her baggie Doctor Who hoodie. Well technically it wasn't hers. It was Santana's.

She turned the TV on to watch whatever generic Christmas movie was on. In this case it was The Grinch Who Stole Christmas.

Before she could actually put her mind and heart into the movie there was a loud and desperate banging on her front door. She whipped her head around before standing up and walking casually to the door. She slowly opened it to find somebody slouched over, hands on their knees, and breathing rapidly.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, unsure of what to do. The figure slowly stood up. Brittany almost died right then and there.

"Santana!" She exclaimed and immediately rushed forward to scoop the smaller girl up in her arms. Santana returned the hug.

"Brittany!" Santana enthused breathlessly. Brittany pulled away and placed her hands on either side of Santana's face.

"It's really you? You're really here?" Brittany asked in disbelief.

Santana nodded before replying with a breathless "Yeah."

"Why are you so out of breath?" Brittany asked through her smile.

"I had to. . . Run here. . . From the airport." She panted out as Brittany traced small circles into her cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. Santana's skin was just as soft as she remembered it to be.

"Isn't the airport, like, six miles from here?" Brittany's eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah." Santana answered as she began to regain her breath.

"Awww!" A small group cooed in sync, most of them fighting to get the best video or shot with their camera's.

Brittany looked over to the small audience they had acquired then back to Santana. She trailed her hands down from her cheeks to her shoulders and down her arms until she reached her hands, which she intertwined with her own. She led Santana into her apartment where nobody would be able to intrude on her moments with Santana. She moved them both to the couch and sat to where she was facing Santana.

"What are you doing here?". Brittany asked. Obviously it was a stupid question, she knew that, but she needed to know the girls intentions.

"Well I was watching you-wait no, that came out wrong. What I meant was that I saw you on, uh, yeah so I thought I'd come and, sort of, uh, I found your house on Google and-no, wait that sounds creepier than it is." She stopped herself and face palmed. She took a moment to gather all that was going through her and compress it into one sentence. "I love you too." Well, that wasn't necessarily what she meant to say, but it was all that came out of her mouth. Brittany beamed at her and engulfed her into a tight hug.

"Thank you for bringing me what I asked for this year." It was barely audible and was only supposed to be heard by those with magical reindeer, but Santana heard her anyway. The look Santana made would make anyone want to barf rainbows at the adorableness.

They stayed in each others' embrace for a few minutes before Brittany pulled away.

"Why didn't you chase your dream like you had promised to?" Brittany asked abruptly with a small frown.

"I tried B, I really did, but it just wasn't enough to pay for everything." Santana answered softly.

"So you just gave up? Just like that?"

"I never gave up. I moved to New York and became an accountant, that's true. But during most of my free time, I would grab my guitar, go to the subway station, and sing for tips. They were mostly really depressing love songs that I mentally dedicated to you, but love songs none the less." Santana elaborated.

"What songs would you mentally dedicate to me?" Brittany asked bashfully.

"There was this one song that I was known around those parts for singing at least once a day."

"Which one?"

"Hopelessly Devoted to you." Brittany blushed slightly. She knew the song by heart. It often looped through her head.

"Could you sing it to me?"

"As you wish, my queen."

_Guess mine is not the first to be broken_  
_My eyes are not the first to cry_  
_I'm not the first to know,_  
_There's just no getting over you_  
_I know I'm just a fool who's willing_  
_To sit around and wait for you_  
_But baby can't you see_  
_There's nothing else for me to do_  
_I'm hopelessly devoted to yo_u

The look on Santana's face was one of pure love and adoration.

_But now there's nowhere to hide_  
_Since you pushed my love aside_  
_I'm out of my head_  
_Hopelessly devoted to you_  
_Hopelessly devoted to you_  
_Hopelessly devoted to you_  
_My head is saying "fool, forget her"_  
_My heart is saying "don't let go"_  
_Hold on to the end_  
_That's what I intend to do_  
_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_  
_But now there's nowhere to hide_  
_Since you pushed my love_ aside  
I'_m out of my head_  
_Hopelessly devoted to you_  
_Hopelessly devoted to you_  
_Hopelessly devoted to yo_u

Santana's voice sounded the same, if not better,than it had the last time Brittany heard it. She was practically swooning.

"I've missed you, so, so much." Brittany told her.

"I've missed you too. So, so much." Santana mimicked, pushing her glasses further up her nose awkwardly before continuing on. "But if you've missed me so much, why is it you never returned any calls or texts that I had sent you?" She had to ask. It's been bugging her for what feels like years (now that I think about it, it actually was years).

"It hurt to much to know that you weren't right by my side. It felt like I missed my chance when I didn't graduate. There would be all of the college girls around you that are so much more prettier than me. Ones that you could relate to on a more geeky level." Brittany looked down at the fabric on the couch.

"Britt, why would I want anybody but you? I mean, you're the most gorgeous woman that ever walked the galaxy. That includes Princess Leia. Seriously, I mean, who's the one wearing the Doctor Who hoodie in this relationship?" Santana asked, causing Brittany to giggle.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just got insecure." Brittany fiddle with the Aperture Science scarf that was wrapped securely around Santana's neck. She smiled brightly as Santana's words played throughout her head again.

"What?" Santana asked suspiciously.

"Relationship?" Santana's eyes widened comically and a look of pure panic crossed her features.

"I-I'm sorry I, uh, didn't mean to assume anything. It's just y'know I, ah, love you and you say you, uh, love me, so I just-I'm sorry. It just slipped out in one of those heat of the moment things?" Santana's never wanted more to just disappear than right now. She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head.

"I would love to be in a relationship with you." Brittany stated causing Santana's eyes to ease open.

"Really?"

"Yes." Brittany gave a firm nod.

"So does that mean I can, uh, call you my girlfriend?" Santana asked unsurely.

"What else would you call me?" Brittany giggled and lent forward to place her forehead against Santana's shoulder. Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist, pulling her snug against her and gave her an adoring smile. Then the mood changed to one of a more serious nature. "Thank you." Brittany whispered.

"For what?" Santana asked as she rubbed a soothing hand up and down Brittany's side. Brittany turned her head so that way she can face Santana, but still be comfortably situated on her shoulder.

"For coming back." Brittany nuzzled her face into the crook Santana's neck.

"It would be pure torture not to. And thank you" Santana kissed the top of Brittany's head gently.

"For what?" Brittany mimicked.

"For not giving up like I thought you had." Brittany lifted her head from the crook of Santana's neck and shifted until her forehead was against Santana's.

"I could not, nor will I ever give up on our love." Brittany stated.

They smiled softly at each other for a few minutes before Brittany lent forward and pressed a gentle chaste kiss on Santana's lips.

The first in several years, and most certainly not the last

**Finished. I'm slightly overwhelmed by the amount of feedback I've received from this story. Much more than expected. I'm afraid this story has come to an end though. It's been a pleasure writing for you, fabulous readers. I will see you during my next fiction.**

**~J :3**


End file.
